the_little_mermaid_fanfiction_and_crossoversfandomcom-20200213-history
Aquata And Arista The Heroes
As Ariel turned back into a mermaid before she could kiss Eric she was captured by Ursula who took her back to her lair. "Well Princess a deal is a deal any last words?" Ariel quivered in fear. "Yes I'll miss you Daddy." Ursula cackled then swirled her magic around Ariel. As the magic swirled Ariel panted nervously. "Daddy help me." Ariel then groaned as she turned into a sea worm and was part of Ursula's garden now. After Ursula left Ariel sat silent because she couldn't speak and was heartbroken until her sisters Aquata and Arista came in. "Arista look what that sea witch did to Ariel." "Yeah how awful." Aquata and Arista swam to Ariel comforting her. Aquata spoke to Ariel. "It's okay sis you were tricked that's all." Aquata then tried to get Ariel free but it was no use then Arista came. "I know what we can do Aquata we will find a way to reverse this spell." Aquata agreed and started to come with a plan. As the two mermaids came with a plan Aquata felt bad for Ariel. "Arista I think Ariel deserves to be with the human prince." Arista agreed and giggled. "Let's free Ariel and return her to the prince." Arista placed Ursula's magic on Ariel then she was turned back to her mermaid form. Ariel looked around and saw Aquata and Arista. "Aquata! Arista you came to rescue me!" Ariel hugged her sisters crying as Aquata and Arista comforted her. "We will get you to the man you love but we need to stop Ursula first." Said Aquata and Ariel and Arista agreed. The three mermaids saw Ursula in her room and made a plan. "Ariel you stand guard while Arista and I take out Ursula." "Okay be careful Aquata you too Arista." Arista smiled. "We will and I'm sure Daddy will forgive himself for being tough on you." Aquata and Arista grabbed a sharp stick and sneaked into the room. Ursula was planning to get rid of Triton and become queen of the sea but before she could do anything Aquata and Arista threw the stick into Ursula's abdomen causing her to scream in pain and explode into million pieces. Ursula was gone and the sea worms in the garden resumed in their normal mermaid forms Aquata and Arista were heroes. Eric rowed his little boat in the sea to find Ariel until Ariel surfaced. "Eric!" Eric smiled and hugged Ariel. "How did you escape?" Eric asked. "My sisters rescued me." Replied Ariel as Aquata and Arista surfaced. "Eric let me introduce my sisters Aquata and Arista." "Hi Eric." Said Aquata and Arista as Eric kissed their hands. "Ariel tonight would be a good time for a swim." "Sure Eric and I may not be human like you but I love you." Ariel and Eric kissed with Aquata and Arista watching in tears. "It's time for Ariel to be with the man she loves." Arista agreed as they went back under the sea to talk to Triton after all Aquata and Arista were heroes saving their sister's life.